1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an AC load driving technology, and more particularly to, a lamp driving apparatus and an illumination equipment using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
AC loads such as lamps in the market are generally lighted through a single high-voltage method, and such type of driving technology generally implements circuit protection measures such as open circuit protection and over-voltage protection according to a voltage signal in a lamp that is close to a ground potential (since it is easier to process with low-voltage signal), and said circuit protection measures are all required in actual applications. On the other hand, since the driving technology of a dual high-voltage method is novel, and two terminals of the lamp are all applied with high voltage signals, the conventional circuit protection measures designed for the driving technology which lights the lamp through the single high-voltage method is hard to be applied to the driving technology which lights the lamp through the dual high-voltage method. In this way, in order to innovate and break through the present known driving technology for the lamp, how to develop circuit protection measures suitable for the driving technology which lights the lamp through the dual high-voltage method is an urgent issue to be solved in the field.